


The day off

by Adawonglover7676



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adawonglover7676/pseuds/Adawonglover7676
Summary: Connie and Sasha spend the day off before the chaos of the following two days.They know life is short so on their day off they spend the day with each other as feelings bloom.Ice cold death is always breathing on your shoulder.Connie wants to protect her always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the day before the rookies were called to the Camp where they met the mysterious abnormal.

Connie's Pov  
I knew it was now or never with Sasha so I had to quickly decide as we only had today before we got filled up with work to do. Killing titans was a good thing to help humanity but since the Female showed up a month ago I was always looking around in suspicion. Today would be the day I told Sasha that I truly loved her for a while. I also would tell her she doesn't have to tell me if she loves me right this second since it was a big decision. As I walked through the town the group was visiting I saw Sasha herself who had gotten up earlier.

"How are you Connie its been a really wild ride if I say so myself"Sasha said. 

"It fine I guess but you know how crazy life can be when new titans show up"I said. Sasha looked at me as we walked together through the small town. It was definitely not date-talk but I had to figure out how to tell her without sounding like a perv or a moron. "Sasha you are a nice,energetic person and you are my best friend".

Sasha stares right at me as I look at her and say"But since we have been together and even those times when we would sneak to find each other when we were younger made me feel that I like you". Sasha's eyes widen as she has a million thoughts going through her head at once as she looks away from me for a second and then turning back to me. She says the words"I've liked you too for a while" I look at her and tilt her head up to kiss her.

She holds my hand as we search for a place to get food and relax as I remember that we had gotten up late and the others were probably already here in the first place. I also wanted for Alex to show up since we haven't seen him since the female titan showed up about a month ago. Sasha seems fine with dating since we have known each other since childhood so I decide a bold move and loop my hand through hers and smile.

Suddenly I feel someone bump into Sasha really hard and almost knock her over so I turn and grab the person's shoulder. "Dude can you apologize for bumping her so hard" I asked the person? However when I see the person's face I notice that it's Alex who stares ahead with blank eyes. I immediately run after him as he darts away from me at full speed. Sasha let go as soon as she felt me start running which is probably because she didn't see Alex's face. Alex darts between carts and people and I almost lose him a few times actually.

He then darts into an alleyway and trips and falls over. He turns back to me and says"Get away from me you creep". I walk up to him and say"Alex what are you talking about,Its me Connie remember"? He looks back at me and says"I wouldn't know you or want to know you since I saw something horrible when I touched that girl and its too painful to be near people". Alex has weak,fearful looking eyes staring back at me as he shakes visibly and his eyes are darting around. I notice how this is different from the usual calm,cool,strong Alex we always see everyday until I look into his eyes and realize they're the same.

Alex was always saying things about how he wanted to remember his childhood but at this moment I could see somewhere in his eyes that he didn't want to remember. It must have been horrible if the part of him that remembers doesn't want to come out. I reach out my hand to the shaking boy named Alex and he backs away in fear. Then I look behind me and see a man in a survey corps cloak standing there with a mask on.

"Who the hell are you" I ask the stranger? He cocks his head to the side before saying"I should be asking you that since you choose to interfere with my precious trash". I look at Alex and say"Are you the one who messed with his head and took his memories". The man looks at me before saying"Alex wants to forget his painful past and the horrible person he was back then".

I looked at the man before saying"If you shield a person from what hurts them then it only hurts more in the end". The man seemed to think about my words as if they might be worth listening to and then the man pulled out a knife.

Suddenly a person stood between the man and I before saying"He may be a stranger but you shouldn't hurt him over something so stupid as me". I looked over at Alex and saw that he was using the same amount of strength from when he scored number one in the training group. He looked at the man and time seemed to slow as the man charged at Alex with the knife.

Alex seemed to react without thinking as he kicked the man in the chest. The man quickly got up and threw the knife and I dragged Alex to the ground and his eyes went blank again. Then his eyes filled with tears as he let go of me and ran to grab the knife. The man lunged at me and wrapped his hands around my neck and began to choke me. Suddenly the man lets out a groan and looks back to see the knife in his side and the blood slowly but surely coming out.

The man seemed to look at Alex with surprise and then he collapsed. I wondered if I should pull off the mans mask but then tell myself not to since Alex obviously wanted nothing to do with this man. Suddenly Alex turned away and threw up a few feet away. He seems more sick after he throws up but he tried not to show it as the tears began to fall from his eyes as he stared away at the mans fallen body. I grabbed Alex and helped him up and asked"Are you okay"?

He looked at me and nodded and then he turned away. I feel the air seem to freeze as Alex begins to hold his head for a few seconds as he tries to think. Then suddenly he looks at himself as tries to get the little pieces of his memories back. After that he starts to scream but I put my hand over his mouth as he realizes he killed the one person who could help him remember his past.

As we try not to look at the man we hear a sound behind us and when we look we see that the man's body is no longer there in the first place. Alex seems to both calm down and get anxious as he realizes he still has hope. He stops screaming and begins to try and understand what happened to him. The boy Alex gets up and begins to get up and put his hands in his pockets as he leaves the dark alley. I run after him however when I get to the spot he left at he is nowhere in sight.

I run through crowds to try and find some sign of Alex however I can't find him. I do however find Sasha and tell her how sorry I was and pretended the somebody had stole something from me. I look at her and say"I always wanted to tell you this but...I love you Sasha". Sasha seems taken back and she says"I can't say I love you yet however I can probably tell you if you give me a little bit of time". We look in each others eyes and I look at the happiness they bring and can't wish for anything else at the moment. She pulls me along the road until we reach the rest of our group and Sasha tells me"As soon as I'm sure I'll tell you my answer".

I sit down next to Sasha as we smile and eat our food together. The group tells a few jokes and I want these happy times would last forever like in those fairy tales. Sasha and I pretend like nothing happened, each for our on reason of wanting to not remember today. We were the happiest people in the world....So how did it turn out this way? Why was it less than two days after the happiest day in my life that I had the worst day ever. I knew that many mysteries were yet to be solved at that point,however first I have to make sure I'm alive to solve the mysteries for poor Sasha and her now blank eyes. I smiled and looked at the sky as if she were talking to me from it and felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> A person told me my writing was too bunched together in large blocks of text.Type in the comments whether you like this version better than the large blocks.Or was it fine the way it was in my other fic?


End file.
